une nouvelle vie commence
by Finduilas l'elfe
Summary: OS en réponse au 15e défi du Poney Fringant Alors que tout va mal pour une jeune fille, une nouvelle chance lui est offerte de refaire sa vie.


Disclaimer: Les personnages et lieux ne m'appartiennent aucunement et sont tous à Tolkien à l'exception de mon personnage principale.

notes: Ceci est mon OS en réponse au 15e défi du poney fringant. je ne renie donc pas ma principale vision du monde de Tolkien selon laquelle la Terre du Milieu n'est pas un autre monde, mais je devais m'offrir une nouvelle vision pour le besion de l'expérience. Si vous aimez réellement cette histoire pour ses rbondissement et son contenu, je vous prierais de ne lire aucun de mes autres texte. Si vous aimez pour ma façon de traiter le contenue, laissez vous aller, vous êtes les bievenus dans mes autres pages. J'ai tenté de ne pas trop insulter le monde de Tolkien alors c'est pour cette raison que la fin peut parraître un peu rude. IL N'Y AURRA DONC **JAMAIS** DE SUITE. si vous n'aimez pas, allez tout de même lire mes autres histoires, vous pourriez être surpris car cette histoire ne reflète pas mon style habituel.

Merci beaucoup à ma Beta pour tout son travail.

Les sortis de secours sont situées à l'avant sur les cotés et à l'arrière de l'appareil. Vous pourrez les atteindre en suivant les lignes jaunes qui se trouvent sur le sol de chaque côté de l'allée principale.

Tout commentaires sera grandement apréciés. merci beaucoup!

* * *

**Une nouvelle vie commence**

Le vent soufflait sur la plaine faisant voleter les pousses de blés qui avaient crut au cours de ce merveilleux été. Et, au centre de cet océan se trouvait, debout et solitaire, une jeune femme aux cheveux de miel qui tombaient avec grâce sur ses seins qui venait tout juste d'attendre leur grosseur maximale. Elle réfléchissait à la conversation qu'elle avait eut, quelques jours plutôt, avec sa grand-mère. Elle aurait préférer ne rien savoir, mais tant de choses prenaient maintenant un sens depuis qu'elle avait comprit que sa vie serait plus longue qu'elle le croyait.

La vieille femme s'était d'abord assise pour soutenir son faible dos. Elle lui parlait très souvent d'endroit fantastique de sa lointaine jeunesse en prenant bien soins de cacher la véritable identité de l'endroit qui l'avait vu naître à sa petite-fille. Hélas, sa vie tirait à sa fin et elle ne pouvait emporter dans sa tombe un si lourd secret. Elle avait donc décider de le confier à Esméralda sachant très bien qu'elle serait largement en mesure de surmonter cet obstacle alors qu'elle-même avait décider de fuir.

Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la délicate silhouette de sa petite-fille, elle regretta, un court instant, d'avoir fuit la ville de ses ancêtres. Cette vision lui fit comprendre que le temps était venu, pour le sang de ses ancêtres, de retrouver la place qui lui appartenait.

"Grand-mère?" demanda la jeune femme consciente du regard le la vieille femme sur elle.

"J'étais en train de me demander qu'elle sorte d'histoire je pourrais bien te raconter… Je crois qu'il est tant de te révéler la vérité qui se cache derrière toutes ces merveilleuses histoires que je t'ai contées au cours de ta jeunesse."

"Que voulez-vous dire?"

Bien qu'elle eut toujours supposer que sa grand-mère extrapolait quelque peu lorsqu'elle évoquait la beauté de son village, elle n'avait jamais imaginer que sa grand-mère, subitement, lui révélerait que tous n'avait été que mensonge.

"Je vais mourir, ma petite… et je voudrais te léguer quelque chose…"

"Ne dites pas de sottise!"

"Tu es encore si jeune. Tu ignore ce que cela peut-être que de voir se dérouler devant tes yeux toutes les années de ta vie et de réaliser que la fin approche. La vie est courte, beaucoup trop, hélas… et je n'ai plus cette fougue que j'avais dans ma jeunesse. Mais toi, ma petite, tu as encore tant de belle année devant toi… tant d'histoire et d'aventure à vivre… il n'y a qu'une seule chose que je voudrais que tu fasses pour moi."

"Oui, grand-mère?"

"Lorsque ta mère est décédée, j'ai crut que mon cœur s'était déchirer. Elle était la seule chose qu'il me restait de mon ancien amoureux, ton grand-père… tu lui ressemble tant. Tu as ses cheveux, ses yeux… et sa joie de vivre. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il m'a remis ceci."

Elle déposa un tout petit objet dans la paume de sa main. C'était un pendentif fait d'un métal semblable à de l'argent mais plus clair et plus translucide comme s'il était fait d'un alliage entre ce minerai et des diamants. Il avait une forme ronde et un petit dessin y avait été gravé. Elle pouvait y distinguer la forme d'un arbre sur un coté et d'une fleur sur l'autre. Dès l'instant ou ses yeux se posèrent sur l'objet en question, elle ne put s'empêcher de vouloir s'en saisir. Elle se sentait attiré par lui mais parvint à résister à la tentation qui naissait en elle.

"Cet objet est magique. Il permet d'aller et de venir où bon nous semble. Hélas, ses pouvoirs sont limités. Si tu le souhaite, tu n'auras qu'à passer la chaîne autour de ton cou et de le serrer très fort sur ton cœur et il t'emmènera dans le pays de mon enfance. Hélas, si tu l'utilise, tu ne pourras plus jamais revenir sur tes pas, car il se trouve dans un autre monde."

"Pourquoi devrais partir?"

"Tu n'en as pas l'obligation. Seulement, garde le prêt de toi…"

C'était la dernière discussion qu'elles savaient eut toutes les deux. Le corps de la femme avait été retrouvée le matin suivant et les médecins avaient été surpris par l'étrange sourire sur son visage. Elle était morte dans son sommeil et n'avait aucunement souffert.

Alors qu'elle retournait l'objet entre ses mains, elle se demanda ce quelle avait réellement à perdre. Ses parents étaient morts, sa grand-mère également. Et elle n'avait jamais connu son grand-père maternel. Elle suivit donc les instructions de sa grand-mère et, peu è peu, les champs disparurent et firent place à de grands arbres. C'était un endroit magnifique tel ceux évoqués dans les contes de son enfance. Elle ignorait complètement où elle pouvait bien se trouver, par contre, elle avait la certitude que quelqu'un ou quelque chose l'épiait au loin. Ce fut donc avec une agilité et une délicatesse surprenante qu'elle se retourna pour se retrouver devant un homme aux manières étranges. Il avait de longs cheveux blonds tressés et étaient entièrement vêtus de vert.

"Comment osez-vous pénétrer dans cette forêt?"

Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle devait répondre.

"Parlez!"

"Je n'en sais rien… c'est ce… ce pendentif qui m'y a conduit."

Voyant l'objet, les yeux de l'homme s'écarquillèrent.

"Vous… Où l'avez-vous pris?"

"C'est un présent de ma grand-mère et ôtez vos sales pattes de moi!"

"Je crois que vous devriez rencontrer notre roi. Il saura quoi faire."

"Très bien, conduisez-moi…"

Après quelques minutes de marche, elle aperçut un petit pont qui menait à une grotte. La grotte était d'une splendeur étonnante. Après quelques minutes, elle aperçut enfin celui qui devait être le roi. Du moins, elle le déduisit de sa couronne argentée symbolisant une couronne de feuille et de fleur.

"Comment avez-vous oser pénétrer dans mon domaine? Ignorez-vous dont que c'est un crime passible de mort que de passer la lisière de ma forêt?" commença le roi.

"Mon seigneur?" interrompit celui qui l'avait amené.

"Qu'avez-vous à dire de si important?"

"Elle avait ceci en sa possession…"

"Ooohhh… Mais, c'est…"

"Oui, mon seigneur."

Étrangement, il sembla vouloir cacher son visage. Il semblait à la fois surpris et furieux de voir le médaillon.

"Ceci était un présent que mon propre fils à offert à sa dulcinée il y a des siècles à présent…"

"Mais, cela ne se peut!"

"Pour mon peuple. Pour le vôtre également en fait… la vie est beaucoup plus longue que celle des hommes. Nous sommes des elfes. La vie qui nous fut accordée ne prend fin que lorsque nous souhaitons quitter ce monde. Si votre grand-mère à choisit de vous l'offrir, c'était pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle voulait retrouver celui qu'elle aimait. Lorsque la guerre à débutée, il lui a ordonnée de partir. Il voulait qu'elle soit en sécurité. Malheureusement, elle l'a écouter. Elle est partie de son plein gré dans un monde que nous ne connaissons pas… puis, la guerre a prit fin, mais, elle ne revint jamais… il a abandonné son peuple sachant qu'il ne la reverrait plus jamais de son vivant…"

"Je suis terriblement navrée…"

"Vous n'avez pas à l'être. Votre présence ici me prouve qu'ils sont maintenant réunis. Jusqu'à la fin des temps. Hélas notre peuple ne peut jouir de ce bonheur car nous somme de nouveau en guerre. Les orcs se multiplies et attaque sans relâche les murs des cités des hommes comme de celles des hommes. Les peuples se sont divisés et il ne reste aucune alliance entre eux. Je n'ai plus la force de défendre notre peuple. Accepteriez-vous de me venir en aide?"

"Mais je ne sais pas me battre…"

"Je vous apprendrai…"

FIN… ou peut-être pas?


End file.
